Quantum Displacement Theory: Seasonal Illusions
by True Glint
Summary: Fluffy festive one-shot.


**A/N: Just a quick one-shot that bears very little resemblance to the main story. There are things referenced that have already happened, but no spoilers to any future content. I hope this can tie you over until I reclaim my stride and put out more content.**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Quantum Displacement Theory and Other Big Words

Seasonal Illusions

I woke after a peaceful sleep but slightly perplexed. Kiara wasn't beside me like usual. The room was empty except for me. I was expecting one of her examinations or something a little more involved, but having nothing was unusual for her.

Perhaps she was already up? Gone for a quick run maybe? I was sure it was nothing.

I got out of bed though, wearing only my boxers, through curiosity. As logical as it was for her to wake up early now and again, it was very uncharacteristic of Kiara. She usually waited for me to wake up too. Or she would wake me up through rather pleasant means.

The heating was on so I wasn't cold as I ventured downstairs and into the lounge. All was quiet as usual, nothing out of place. I glanced down at the shelf to see a picture of me and my love, standing side by side as we should be. A memento of a time where we were happy, totally infatuated with each other. How things haven't changed in all this time, we still couldn't leave each other alone. We were each others' addictions, no rehab program could tailor to our case though. Not that we wanted to.

I lifted my gaze and surveyed the room again, but stopped when I saw a silhouette out of place in front of the sofa.

I flicked on the light to see Kiara kneeling on the floor, sitting on her heals with her arms and paws posed suggestively. Her head was tilted to one side in a coy position as she looked at me with half closed eyes. Her arm guards weren't on but a single wide red ribbon travelled vertically from her crotch to her neck and horizontally across her chest. A large bow tied it together in between her hidden breasts.

She winked at me as I saw her, a dirty smile playing on her lips. "There's a present for you Axel."

My body unconsciously walked towards her as she stood, already I could feel my arousal rise. I held her head as she took mine, sharing a kiss. It was slightly deepened as our tongues glided across our lips. As we pulled back she glanced to the bow then back to me, to the bow again and me a second time. I got the hint then, taking hold of both loose ends and slowly pulling them. The bow opened and allowed the ribbon to unravel from her body, exposing her to me once more.

She kissed me again, much deeper this time, as she removed my boxers. A single paw found my hardness, stroking me with gentle movements. I groaned into her mouth as she worked, slowly diving a hand down the front of her body. She shivered against me as I brushed her lower regions, one finger slipping between her folds with a slight force.

Kiara moaned against me as I entered her, her other paw pressing against the small of my back and pulling me closer to her. I could feel the beginning of my pressure slowly working up, a few drops of fluid from Kiara betraying her own build up. Her tail circled us both as she walked us into the sofa, allowing us to slowly fall against it.

I rotated my body so I laid along the sofa with Kiara on top of me. Her lips found mine in a slow and deep tongue dance, slightly muffling her moans. Her paw resumed its previous place as I held her waist, pulling her suggestively down onto me. Her paw soon left me be as I felt her shift, a familiar warm wetness now touching it. She broke off from me to give me one of those cherished loving gazes before she rose her thighs up briefly and slid over my length.

She moaned the whole way while I let loose a long groan. Soon she had me buried inside her fully, that same warm wetness now surrounding my length as she began to rise and fall ever so slowly onto me. My hands helped her move, gripping her waist as she rode me.

I felt her buck against me, her back arching and pressing her chest forwards. Seeing the movement as an invitation I shifted my hands from her waist to dig into her mane, claiming my prizes. She gasped as soon as my hands made contact, moaning as I kneaded and tweaked her. She increased her pace, causing my own arousal to rocket at seeing the sight before me. I knew I wasn't going to last very long, there was a good chance that I might go before her.

She proved me wrong though when she suddenly tensed around me, the tightness causing me to reach my peak that much faster, and let loose her characteristic scream. Again it wasn't a word, she hadn't been able to say my name much during these 'activities' since the first time in the shower. I felt proud about that, shortly before I too released.

As a big hit to my dignity, I also didn't manage to say her name. It was just a long deep groan as I filled her. Not that it mattered though. We had each other in every way we desired, what more could we ever want?

It seemed though that Kiara wasn't done. Despite her trembling body she continued to rise and fall on me, setting off little bursts from myself. I could see our joint fluids oozing from her with each movement, how she could carry on was a mystery to me. She just kept going.

She tightened on me again, another scream that caused another release from me. The second discharge of fluids forced out of her, spraying the sofa and both of us with the mixture. She collapsed against me, shuddering with pure ecstasy as I held her close. There was no way she could continue now, that second session almost did her in. The same went for me.

She pressed her lips to me as her tongue begged for entrance. I complied, sending my own forth in greeting. We danced our dance, a well used tradition of ours now, as she pulled herself further onto me. I was still inside her but she didn't seem to care, she possibly wanted us to remain that way. I know I didn't mind being joined to her in that manner.

She pulled back with that adoration for me twinkling in her eyes, that smile on her muzzle that always washed away any and all negative emotions I could ever feel about anything. She licked my cheek, a gesture she didn't use much but I knew what it meant, and nestled herself against me. The same as her nipping my neck, the licks were just another way of her saying how she felt without using words. Words were boring, actions had far more meaning too.

"Merry Christmas Axel."

I smiled back, mimicking her look almost exactly. "Merry Christmas Kiara."

* * *

We soon got cleaned up and began the day. I took a shower as usual while she did breakfast. Christmas or not we still started the day in the same manner. I finished up and went to the kitchen, Kiara waiting for me with her arm guards now on. She embraced me as usual before we sat to eat.

Again as usual she nipped me as I cleared away, but she did retreat away to have a shower herself. I decided, for the best, to let her be while she washed. If I joined her then we would both be needing another shower, then the cycle would just repeat over and over. I didn't mind, and I was sure she didn't either, but we wouldn't get anything done like that.

She came back down soon enough though. By now I had cleaned the sofa as best as I could but kept the ribbon for later, you never know when an oversized red ribbon will come in handy. I briefly though about making a cheesy gesture and tying it round a particular location on my body for later on, but I knew it wouldn't be comfortable and likely cut the blood flow. Not my best idea. I refrained from telling Kiara. She would likely do away with the ribbon and take me anyway, if only to make me feel better after she laughed her head off at my expense.

I did have something I wanted to do though, or rather give. I had picked something out purposely for today just for Kiara and what better time to present it. We had the whole day but I wanted to see her reaction sooner rather than later. I also had plans for later in the day, ones that involved Kiara and the bed. Kudos if you guessed it.

What? It's sodding Christmas! So what if we had sex a lot? We weren't complaining. Well, depending on who got worn out first really. Then someone did have a slightly fed up attitude as the other just carried on. It doesn't happen often, only twice since we became as close as we were. To be fair one of us was tired beforehand. Sex can be very tiring especially when the other doesn't stop after one climax.

I retrieved the small wrapped box from its little hide away, out of Kiara's sight, and returned to the lounge where she was sitting on the sofa. I had told her to wait there for me. She turned her head as I entered, watching me as I sat beside her.

She saw the box. "What's that?"

I just smiled as I offered it to her. "Open it and tell me, I got it for you."

Her look of surprise told me she didn't expect a gift from me. "But, why? I-"

"Just open it Kiara. Just because your a digimon doesn't mean you can't receive gifts at Christmas. Go on."

She nodded, probably more to herself, as her claws carefully sliced the wrapping. She stared at the now unwrapped black box which was roughly the size of your average mobile phone, not a smart phone, and gently opened it by the hinge. Her reaction was well worth the effort it took, not that I regretted any part of it.

Her eyes widened as a slight gasp escaped her. A single claw slowly dipped into the box, hooking the item within and pulling it into the open. A long thin, by digimon standards, silver chain hung from her claw. Her eyes seemed captivated by it, but were ultimately drawn to the pendant that hung from it. A silver and gold prancing nine tailed fox rotated lazily from the chain, the eyes made from tiny blue sapphires as well as each tail tip. More sapphire lined the paws as a crystal and ruby scarf circled the neck, tipped with two golden orbs. A Kyuubimon made from silver, gold and precious gems.

The light glinted from the pendant, and the tears that formed in the corners of Kiara's eyes. "Axel... It's beautiful... Thank you."

I smiled again, hooking it from her claw. "Here, lean forwards."

She dipped her head down to me as I reached around her neck, unclasping the chain in the process. I fastened it whole again and let her sit straight again, the pendant laying on top of her mane for all to see. She glanced down at it as a tear escaped her eye.

I caught it before it left her cheek. She looked at me again with those eyes before pulling me into a hug, thanking me over and over. Inwardly I sighed, it was Rika all over again. Her head shifted a little to let our lips meet, another tongue dance breaking out as we held each other.

She pulled back but didn't let me out of the embrace. "Thank you Axel. I will cherish this forever."

I gazed into those sapphire eyes, my own locked to hers. "You needn't thank me Kiara. Nothing will stop me from loving you and everything I ever do is always for you."

She smiled again. "I am yours Axel. Now and forever."

I couldn't stop my smirk. "I know. And I am yours."


End file.
